


Raybans

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seth is a total nerd in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth can't find his contacts for his date with Dean, so he has to wear his hated glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raybans

**Author's Note:**

> double update! enjoy this cute little fic!

Seth had gone through every drawer and cabinet in his home, looking for contact lenses. He had thrown away his last pair the night before since they had been bothering his eyes and he had been using them for almost a month. He thought he had a few more pairs, but he clearly didn't.

So he had to put on his black Raybans, even though he didn't like wearing them in public. And he really didn't want to wear them today, since he was going on a date with his boyfriend Dean. They had only been seeing each other for a couple months, and Seth was insecure about his glasses.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and debated in his head if he should just cancel the date. He didn't want Dean to laugh at his glasses or judge him, but he was probably already on his way to pick up Seth. He smoothed his shirt with his hands, and put his hair down to put it back up in a neater bun.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Seth yelled to come in as he ran to his room to get a hoodie and his phone.

"It's Dean!" He heard his boyfriend yell.

"In my room!" Seth called back, and shurgged on his hoodie and put his phone in his pocket. He turned around to see Dean stood at the doorway, a smirked resting on his face.

"Hey." Dean walked up to Seth, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Seth hugged Dean back, then pulled away to kiss Dean. Dean kissed him back, then pulled away to look at his face.

Dean stared at Seth, a small smile on his face.

"Stop staring at me." He ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Why? You look great with glasses." Dean said, and out his hand on Seth's cheek and lifted his head up.

"No, I look like a nerd. I used up all my contacts." Seth blushed at Dean's compliments.

"Well then you're a very hot nerd." Dean grinned, not able to take his eyes off Seth. "You should wear them more often."

"Let's just go." Seth shook his head and took Dean's hand, and went on their date and Seth endured Dean's sometimes inappropriate comments on his glasses the entire time.


End file.
